


"Come Home With Me!"

by hi_its_tutty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Everyone Is Gay, First Meetings, Fluff, Hadestown AU, Inspired by Hadestown, M/M, Songfic, a splash of maybe kinda angst, as a treat, but pretty much all fluff dw dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_tutty/pseuds/hi_its_tutty
Summary: Logan, quite frankly, is doing little other than purely surviving, but perhaps with meeting a strangely optimistic (and a little crazy) man, he might start living.(aka: a songfic to “Come Home With Me” from Hadestown because i love that musical with all my heart man)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	"Come Home With Me!"

**Author's Note:**

> this, pretty much is just the song But With Added Feelings! it was really fun to write honestly, and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> tw: not much, just like slight mention of death, but i believe that's it! please let me know for any others!

_“Come home with me!”_

Logan turned towards the voice who had sung that, looking up from the small writings he was putting in the snow with a stick. In front of him stood a man, holding up what Logan assumed _used_ to be a flower. 

“Who are you?” Logan asked. 

“The man who’s gonna marry you!” The man said, still smiling.

Logan raised an eyebrow. The man was attractive, sure, but that _certainly_ wasn’t enough for him to make a logical argument that Logan should marry him. He should at least know his name. 

“I’m Roman!” The man sang, as if he read Logan’s mind. Curious. 

Logan looked around, searching ~~for help~~ for perhaps another person, someone who knew Roman. He spotted someone, dressed…odd. With clothes Logan didn’t recognize, and something was on his eyes. He seemed to have small wings on a piece of fabric covering his shoulders and-

Oh. He was Patton, God of Messengers, Travelers, and many other things Logan couldn’t begin to name. And it seemed as if he knew Roman. 

“Is he always like this?” Logan asked him, glancing towards Roman, who was seemingly unbothered by Logan’s remark. 

“Yes,” Patton said, giggling. 

Oh, well. Logan supposed there was no getting rid of Roman. He was in cohorts with a _god_ , after all, and no matter how nice Patton’s reputation was, Logan knew better than to test it. (Plus, Logan supposed there was no _harm_ in introducing himself to a handsome man.)

“I’m Logan,” he said holding out a hand. 

Roman smiled, and took Logan’s hand in both of his, his energy much too great for what Logan did. He placed the rose in Logan’s hand, and said, “Your name is like a melody!”

“Oh, a _singer_ , is that what you are?” Logan said, the tips of his mouths curling up before he could stop himself. 

“I also play the lyre!” Roman said, letting go of Logan’s hands and taking his lyre in his hands, from where it was, strung on his back. 

Logan thought back on his memories, on all the men he’s met who promised that they were going to be great, and who had tried to charm Logan by means of poetic songs and music and-

“A liar _and_ a player too? I’ve met too many men like you,” Logan said, shaking his head, having, at this point, a small smile on his face that appeared seemingly without Logan’s consent. 

Roman’s face turned from optimistic and loving to almost horrified. “Oh, I’m not like that!” He said, holding out his hands and shaking them, as if that would dissuade Logan from his thinking.

“He’s not like any man you’ve met,” Patton peeped up, smiling knowingly at Logan. As if he knew something Logan didn’t (and, based on Logan’s knowledge of the gods, he most likely _did_ ). “Tell him what you’re working on,” he said to Roman, and Roman’s face turned back into a smile. 

“I’m working on a song! It isn’t finished yet, but when it’s done and when I sing it, Spring will come again!” Roman explained, and Logan had to do a double-take. 

“Come again?”

“Spring will come!”

Logan was filled with disbelief. It’s been winter for so long, there was no logical way a _song_ could change the weather. 

“When? I haven’t seen a spring or fall since…I can’t recall,” he said, shaking his head. 

“That’s what I’m working on!” Roman explained, perking up even more, as if he was _sure_ that a _song_ could stop this endless winter, and Logan could swear, that for a moment, a fleeting moment, the dead rose in Logan’s hand seemed a tad brighter. “A song to fix what’s wrong! To take what’s broken and make it whole! A song so beautiful, it brings the world back into tune! Back into time! And the flowers will bloom when you become my husband!”

Logan’s eyes widened. “Oh, he’s crazy,” he said to Patton, gesturing towards Roman. “Why would I become his husband?”

“Maybe because he’ll make you feel alive,” Patton said, his smile never wavering. He nodded towards Roman, as if to tell Logan to ‘get on with it already.’

Logan thought. Roman would make him feel… _alive_? That simply didn’t make sense. He was _surviving_. That was, logically, the same as living. 

And yet, was Logan completely satisfied with his life? Not sure if he would survive to the next day, despite his best efforts? Living each day exactly the same, with nothing new? Meeting Roman was the most exciting thing to happen to Logan all month, maybe…

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have a crazy person in his life. 

“Alive? That’s worth a lot,” Logan said, and held out his hand once more, the one without the flower, as if offering to hold Roman’s hand, and he allowed himself to have a large smile. 

“What else you got?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed! if you'd like, consider checking me out on [tumblr](https://hi-its-tutty.tumblr.com/), or dropping me a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/tutty0549)! thank you so much! hope you have a nice day! <3


End file.
